


Hurricane

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo is a lawyer, Ben Solo is a workaholic, Ben loves Rey, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, PUT REY FIRST BEN!, Post-Break Up, Proposal Denied, Reconciliation, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, reconnecting, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: It had been six months, four days, and seventeen hours since his heart had shattered.But who was counting?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shestoolazytologin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/gifts).



> This is for one of the most beautiful, kind and funny souls in our fandom. I am your Secret Santa, and I am so very sorry it is a few days late getting this up for you! I truly hope you enjoyed your Holiday season - and I hope you enjoy your gift.
> 
> This one shot has been in my brain since I first saw the video for the song "Hurricane" by Luke Combs. Check it out!
> 
> Thanks to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) for the beta and moodboard!

[](https://imgur.com/tXoV6WK)

It had been six months, four days, and seventeen hours since his heart had shattered.

But who was counting?

Ben had dealt with the rejection and heartache by doing what he did best - working.

Rey had called him a workaholic, had told him that one day he would have to choose her over work - and he had, but she hadn’t believed him. Instead of sliding a ring onto her finger that fateful night, he had slid it back into his pocket and driven her home for the last time.

Three years of his life, of knowing true and honest love, was gone in an instant. All because his phone had rang constantly at dinner that night, and finally, in a fit of frustration, Ben had answered it - knowing it would be Snoke needing a last minute deposition or something from him for a case.

Ben had worked, spending most of his time with his fingers flying over a keyboard or his nose in a law book. He hadn’t been there when Rey came to get the things she had left at his house, hadn’t been there when Finn had dropped off his things from Rey’s place. He had come home to find an emptier than usual house, a box full of clothes and movies, and his apartment key sitting on the kitchen counter.

He had drank a whole bottle of whiskey that night, finally able to sleep as he let the alcohol numb his senses. He had woken in a pool of vomit, his head pounding and his mouth as dry as a desert. 

He was a shell of a man now. If he could go back and do it all over again, Ben knew he would always put Rey first. Now it was too late.

….

“You coming to Frankie’s tomorrow, Rey?”

Rey looked up from her laptop at her best friend, Rose Tico, letting a smile come to her face. It had been a Friday night tradition for the last four months or so to spend the night playing pool and having drinks with Rose and Kaydel. It helped keep her mind off Ben.

Even his name in her brain made her want to weep. She’d spent three years with him - three years of romantic dinners, making love in every room of both their apartments, and planning a future after he quit working for Snoke. He had promised her he would, that he wanted to open his own firm someday, that the experience he was getting with Snoke’s firm would help to solidify their future.

And she had believed him. Rey had believed Ben when he said he was working his fingers to the bone for them. She had tried to be patient when he didn’t come home until midnight, when he cancelled plans so he could work on a case.

He was a brilliant lawyer. Ben was brilliant in everything he did. Rey just had to be patient and understanding. She loved Ben. Ben loved her.

Sometimes, though, love wasn’t enough.

Rey wasn’t sure when she realized it the first time. Perhaps it had been on their anniversary, when Ben had shown up an hour late to pick her up for dinner. Maybe it had been on his birthday, when she had planned a surprise party for him - and he hadn’t shown up until three hours into the party, finding her in the bathroom in tears. Maybe it was all those moments, along with others, that - when added together and thrown into an equation with her old fear of not being enough, of being left behind - made her realize that Ben would always choose work over her.

It had been hard for her to stand in front of Ben on the dock, with the sun setting behind them and the waves lapping at the aged wood as he asked her to marry him, knowing that she could never agree to be a wife to an absentee husband. 

It had been even harder for her to shake her head and turn and walk away, waiting at Ben’s car until he had joined her, unlocking it silently. She had someone managed to keep her tears at bay until she was at home, tucked away into her bed as she sobbed for every dream they had ever had - dreams that wouldn’t be realized now.

“Earth to Rey…” Rose snapped her fingers in front of Rey’s face, realizing the look that had come over her best friend’s features. Rose knew Rey missed Ben terribly, and she had spent more than one night at Rey’s apartment, hugging her while she wept.

“Sorry, Rosie. Yeah, I mean… it’s Friday, right? That’s kinda our thing.” Rey managed to plaster a smile on her face - but she knew she couldn’t fool Rose.

This was her new routine. Keep herself busy so she wouldn’t think about Ben. Don’t watch movies or listen to music that would remind her of Ben. Live life half alive, hoping that someday she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

But it wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare, one that she was having to live through every day. Luckily, she had been through worse in her life as a foster kid. She had been starved, beaten and abused for most of her life. She had learned not to trust people, and to make her own path in life. She had learned to work hard to get what she wanted. The biggest lesson she had learned, though, was that nothing - and no one - was permanent. No matter how much she wanted to think she would have someone who would choose her - who would  _ stay _ \- she knew better.

She only had herself to rely on. She could only trust herself.

The rest of the day passed, and Rey did what she had done every day for the last six months - she went home to her apartment, turned the television on to Animal Planet, and drowned her sorrows in wine and ice cream. If she did both while wearing Ben’s old Harvard sweatshirt that had been left behind - so be it.

….

Turning in his resignation letter to Snoke had been the second best thing he had ever done. Falling in love with Rey had been the best thing, until he screwed up so badly. His Uncle Luke’s offer of a senior partnership in the Skywalker-Organa firm had been too good to pass up. Not only would he be a partner - but he would be taking over the firm when his mother and uncle retired.

All it had taken was sucking up his pride, realizing he wasn’t a stupid kid anymore - and talking to his family again after a decade. It had been cathartic - and Ben vowed he would finally do the things he hadn’t been able to do while under Snoke’s iron hand. Maybe he’d adopt a dog, or a plant. Maybe he’d go camping.

Maybe… someday… he’d talk to Rey again.

Feeling more like himself than he had in a long time, Ben left Snoke’s office building for the last time, cradling a box filled with his possessions as he let a smile cross his face. He was free, at last, and it felt glorious.

Reaching his car, Ben turned back to look at Snoke’s office a final time - at his past. His future was starting now.

“So, Solo… we’re going to Frankie’s tonight - and you’re coming with us, you big asshole!” Poe Dameron’s voice came through the speakers in his Lexus as he drove home. For the past six months, Ben had been hiding away in his apartment when he wasn’t at work - if he was being honest, he had been doing that for years now - ever since he started working for Snoke, fresh out of law school. Rey had always tried to get him to go out, but he was so committed to work that he had hardly ever been able to enjoy life - to enjoy  _ her. _

With a small, wistful smile, Ben ran his hand through his hair before answering his best friend.

“I’ll be there, dickhead.”

….

Frankie’s was a small hole-in-the-wall with the cheapest draft beer on tap in the city. The back half of the bar had three pool tables, some pinball machines, and a vintage jukebox filled with country music, and a small dance floor.

Ben had never cared for country music. He had also never cared for dancing. Pool, though - well, he had always enjoyed kicking Poe’s ass whenever they played, and tonight was no different. Ben rolled his eyes as Poe tried to line up his next shot, already knowing that his angle was all wrong, and as he took a long swig from his bottle of Miller Genuine Draft, his eyes went to the door as it opened - admitting two familiar people.

“Ben!” Rose Tico screamed as she launched herself across the semi-crowded bar, practically jumping into his arms. “I have missed you, you big dork! How are you?”

Rose’s boyfriend, Finn, had been sitting at a table, his chair tipped back as he watched Ben and Poe’s battle for pool supremacy, and he chimed in with, “We finally got him to come out of his cave, flower. I know, Dameron and I couldn’t believe it either!”

Ben just hugged her tightly, giving her a shrug and a smile before hugging the woman who had walked in with her - Kaydel Connix. He told himself he shouldn’t, but his eyes went to the door, looking for Rey. Normally the three women were as thick as thieves, going almost everywhere together.

_ Of course she wouldn’t be here _ , Ben thought to himself.  _ She’s probably on a date. I should be relieved. I am not ready to face her yet. _

With another smile, Ben took a drink from the bottle of beer again before settling it back onto the table they were all sharing now to line up his next shot. As he ran the table on his friend, he grinned as he drove the eight ball into the center pocket. Poe threw his stick down in frustration and defeat, and Ben chuckled. “You’re buying the next round, Dameron. I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back and then you can decide if I’m kicking your ass again, or if you’re letting Rose stand in in your stead. At least she presents a challenge for me.”

Poe gave him the middle finger salute as Ben headed into the bathroom, chuckling the whole time. As he gazed in the mirror as he washed his hands, Ben pondered how long he had looked so tired. Dark bags were under his eyes, eyes which held a profound sadness within them. After splashing water on his face and taking a deep breath after reminding himself he was starting a new life now, he walked back out into the bar, heading straight to the well-polished, wooden countertops and placing an order for a glass of whiskey, thanking the bartender as the man set it in front of him.

Ben rolled the glass around on the bartop, lost in thought for a few moments. When he looked up again and glanced down the bar, his eyes met a pair of hazel ones he was intimately familiar with, and as Rey moved towards him, his heart sped up in his chest.

….

Ben had been the last person Rey had expected to see at Frankie’s as she leaned up against the bar, chatting to the bartender as he made her drink. As soon as he walked out of the men’s room, though, her eyes had been drawn to him, watching as he made his way to the bar to order whiskey on ice.

He looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes showing just how hard he had been working since she had left him. He looked thinner, as well, and Rey found herself wondering if he had been eating right. The bartender slid a glass across the bar to him, and Ben kept his eyes on it, twirling it as he stared blankly into the amber liquid. Rey had seen that look before, when he was deep in thought over something.

His eyes moved up until they rested on hers, and Rey almost gasped as she saw the anguish in the molten chocolate depths. Ben was in pain, and he deeply loved her still.

Steeling herself, Rey grabbed her drink and headed down the bar, sliding onto the bar stool beside Ben’s.

“Hi.”

….

Ben felt like a Category 5 hurricane had swept in when his eyes met Rey’s. His heart was pounding, and he felt like the storm inside him - one that had started six months ago - had once more started to rage. The clouds covering his heart grew thicker, regret and sadness threatening to overcome him as she approached.

“Hi,” Ben answered in return, his eyes searching hers for any kind of hint as to how she was feeling inside. He knew he was an open book to her, his soul laid bare to her gaze. She had always been able to read him. “It’s… um… it’s nice to see you, Rey.” His eyes never left hers, drinking her visage in like he’d never see her again.

“You haven’t been eating a lot, have you?” Rey murmured, her eyes filled with concern as she reached out to touch the sleeve of his shirt. She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she looked into Ben’s eyes - the raw emotion in them making her choke up.

Ben just shrugged in answer, downing the whiskey in one long swallow. Rey watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, her hands itching to touch him. She missed him, the loneliness in her almost palpable in the air between them. He was lonely too. He had missed her, as well - she could tell.

“I… I…” Ben started to speak, his eyes filling with emotion and tears again, but Rey put a hand on his arm, squeezing it softly. 

“Let’s go back to my place. We should talk, Ben. Alright?” Rey watched him for a moment, and relief flooded through her as he nodded finally. Ben slid money across the bar to pay for their drinks, and as they walked towards the exit, Rey looked at where Rose sat, gesturing towards Ben and the door to let her know they were leaving.

“It’s about damn time,” Rose mouthed to her while giving her a thumbs up - and Rey couldn’t agree more with her. It was about damn time she and Ben talked.

….

After they had climbed into Ben’s car and he had pulled onto the highway, Rey reached over, grabbing his hand and twining her fingers through his. He looked over at her and raised a brow, and Rey sighed before saying quietly, “I’ve missed you. I’m miserable, Ben. Seeing you again - I can see you’re miserable too. You haven’t been eating, or sleeping. I know you.”

Ben worked his jaw, finally squeezing Rey’s hand as he navigated through the Friday night traffic. “I do. Miss you.”

Rey smiled at him, nodding slightly. “So, we’ll talk.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk.” Ben was trying not to put much stock in the fact that Rey had missed him, and that she was holding his hand. The look in her eyes, the love he saw shining there still - he could only hope that he wasn’t seeing things, wasn’t just projecting what he wanted to see.

Because he wanted her back. It was all he wanted. His heart clenched in his chest as he drove, and he tried to remain calm.

He pulled up to the front of Rey’s building, and as she got out of the car, Ben waited inside, not daring to hope she would still want him to come up to her apartment. He heard a knock on his window, and he looked out to find Rey there, gesturing towards the building. Ben killed the engine and got out, locking the car before he turned towards Rey.

She grabbed his hand again, and he allowed himself to feel hope.

….

Her apartment was just as he remembered it, and as Rey gestured for him to sit on the couch, Ben did so, watching her as she went to the fridge. As she sat beside him, handing him a glass of V8, which she had added salt and pepper to, he mumbled a thank you to her as she flipped on the television to the music channel they always listened to when they were together.

“So,” Rey said, her eyes meeting Ben’s. She resisted the urge to move closer to him, knowing that if she did she would end up kissing him - and while that was a pleasant thought - they had things to discuss.

“So,” Ben responded, swallowing hard as his eyes searched hers, “How, um… how’s work?” It was a safe subject to broach. Rey loved her job as an engineer, and Ben loved watching her eyes light up when she talked about it.

“Good. How, um… how’s work for you?” Rey held her breath, knowing she was treading in dangerous waters. This was the reason she hadn’t agreed to marry Ben, after all. She couldn’t be in a marriage with both Ben and his job.

Ben rolled his lips together before taking a long drink from the glass in his hand before looking at Rey. “I quit. Today was my last day at Snoke’s firm. Monday morning I start at Skywalker-Organa, where I will be a senior partner working with my mother and uncle.” Ben gave her a smile. “I just… I couldn’t do it anymore. It… that wasn’t living. It was slavery.”

Rey swallowed hard, letting tears pool in her eyes as she looked at Ben, all the love she felt shining in her eyes. “That’s great, Ben. I-I’m so happy for you. You finally talked to your family, and you can have a life again.”

Ben let out a small laugh. “Yeah, if you call being alone the rest of my days a life, then I guess. Any chance of that ended about six months ago, though. I… I’m sorry I didn’t choose you, Rey. I was an idiot, and I lost you and nothing has been right since. Just, be happy, if you can. Please.”

“Oh, Ben… you idiot,” Rey whispered through her tears, “I could never be happy with anyone else. You’re it for me, and I am so proud of you. I know it took a lot to talk to your parents and uncle again, and for you to realize what Snoke was doing to you… did you honestly think I didn’t love you anymore? Because I never stopped loving you.” Rey crossed the space between them, her lips meeting his for a long, loving kiss.

“Let’s go talk about things in bed. We have… things… to discuss.”

As Rey flipped off the lights Ben smiled, somehow knowing that everything was going to be alright.

….

**Six Months Later**

Dinner had been everything Ben had hoped it would be, with candles lighting up Rey’s eyes as they talked, their eyes never leaving the others. This was how it should have always been, with them being completely open and honest with the other as they planned out their future.

They put each others wants and needs before their own. Ben wished he had started doing that a long time ago. Rey was his future, his past - and everything in between. He only felt alive when he was with her.

As he drove them back to the dock where he had proposed the first time, Ben could only hope that this time, Rey would agree to marry him. He knew it was folly to expect the same results as last time, especially with all the changes he had made in his life. No longer did he put his work first - instead, he put Rey first, and the life they were building together.

As they walked along the dock, Ben waited until they were in the same place as that fateful night a year ago before kneeling in front of her, the ring he had tried to give her then perched in his open palm as he looked up into her sparkling hazel eyes.

“Marry me, Rey? Please?” Ben implored her, his voice wrought with emotion.

“Yes, Ben, yes. I will!” Rey smiled down at him, and Ben knew that their happily ever after - the one he had almost thrown away - started that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
